Terminology
Terminology The terminology page for all player created terms used in FEZ. Note that more terms will be added ,and this list will always be prone to change often. For now this is the current set of terminology used in FEZ. Reading this list may be helpful to new players or old players. Note that these are not official terms but more of slang that most people used in NA version before it shut down. The official terms used by publishers can be found in the glossary page. Please feel free to edit this whenever this is needed. A more simplified version of the terminology page can be found here HKFEZ terms can be found here Most skills are shorthanded by using the initials of the skill ''0-9'' ''2Smash'' Method of sapping used by warriors to damage builds more quickly. This process involves a warrior using Smash twice and then wait for the Power regen tick to occur then smash again, then rinse and repeat. ''Refer to 2h Sapping Comparison for more information 21Smash Another method of sapping as a warrior. Refer to 2h Sapping Comparison for more information A Aggressive Keep Keep that is built to lower amount of terriority that enemy has from the halfway line. Maximizes terrority and minimizes distance from the enemy. (Needs to be careful of Chimeras and Stealth Rats) Alchemist Blacksmith Refers to the Alchemist Blacksmith that can be found in every capital. He has the ability of crafting items such as Red Weapons and Harpy Wing. He has the appearance of a male sorcerer wearing the Thanatos set. Anti-Chim Keep A keep that is built on high grounds or far away as possible to delay the event of being attacked by a chimera. Anti-chim keeps usually sacriface more territory for slightly higher safety from being attacked by a chimera's final burst. AoE Stands for Area of Effect refers to the range of the skill AT Shortterm for Arrow Tower AV Shorthand for Ability Value. Refers to the stats that a weapon or armor piece gives. B Backline Support Refers to the supporting the Obelisks in your terriority or tasks such as mining or summoning. Bank A support role where one person stores crystals and passes them for other players to use. Banks will usually state a (Bank : /50). The role of the bank is to bypass the crystal mining limit and to gather up crystals faster to build or summon quickly. BB Shortterm for beast blood an item required to make chimera blood BK/BuilderKnight The use of knight to build obelisk rather than by hand. Advantages that it allows knights to get to places simple and look out for summons early on but using a builder knight early will give a terriority disadvantage Black Weapon Refers to the Weapons with 200 AV and only 2 durability BridgeBuiding The process of directly building an object on a bridge of a map excluding woodbridges C Canceling Occurs when a player attacks an enemy before you and negates your attack. Occurs due to individual skills giving different immunity times. Casting The skill which sorcerers must use in order to use B,C,D tier skills Ces/Green Shorthand for people from the Sacred Alliance of Cesedria Chim/QML shortterm for chimera a deadly summon which can instantly inflict 4,000,000 damage to your keep. Chimera Blood The item required to summon a chimera. Player can gain a chimera blood by completing a quest ChokePoints Areas that are crucial to victory however are hard to defend and easy to capture ' CliffJumping the process of which a player uses a series of jumps to climb up a cliff. See the climb page for some videos. Alternative name is rock climbing Combat Zone Theory (Japanese term): When someone is stunned or rooted, it is better to attack a person who is trying to rescue them or attack them. By doing so the enemy will fall easily,generally the basis of hitting enemies with Ice Javelin. Video Japanese Video 2 Note:Using Google Translate's translation for easier referencing Note2:Can be also be refered to as hamaguchi hell as well (Using Google Translate's term for better referencing) Corp FEZ's version of a guild named as corp ,you can share a corp chat with your entire corp Crosshair The crosshair cursor which the cursor is focused on the camera and the movement of the mouse will move the camera. More useful for linear attacks Cry Shorthand for Crystals Crystal Harass NA term for attacking miners at the enemy base D Delay The casting or attacking animation of a skill using certain skills have a delay point before a character can move. DoT Short term for damage over time, skills that cause burn or poisoning are examples of DoT E Eclip Short term for eclipse Elevator wark the usage of a bulwark being using as an elevator to gain access to heights; Normally used in Shuer Island or Selvane Heights Embolden the skill in which a warrior to use in order to prevent them from flinching F FakeDeclare A diversionary tactic to delay enemies from attacking a certain map. (By declaring the surrounding maps) Feather The feather cursor in which one is able to control the distance of the AoE attack. More useful for AoEs and to move camera you must hold right click while moving the mouse Frontline Area of where main combat is held Flinching The animation in which a character makes after getting hit when a character is flinching they cannot move or take action or a short time. Involves the character animation bending back. Flux Another name for changing classes used by NA players; it was based off the name of the item from the Colosseum:''Flux Wing, the item used for switching classes. Can also refer to the Flux Bonus as well. FoV Short for Field of Vision. Field of Vision is the view in front of the player. Being able to change FoV quickly makes it easier to find hidden scouts. G Game Time Refers to the in game time that can be found in the top left corner by the minimap. You can use the macro to check the time in game. Game time can be used for mutiple quests along to time the spawn time of undead type mobs. See the Misc page for game time conversation. Gev/Purple Shorthand for people from Gevrandia GoH Short term for Gate of Hades which is used to summon a wraith Grasshoper Refers to a person that spams sidestepping a lot. Usually refers to warriors that spam sidestep and Dragon's Tail. H Halfline The suggested boundary where allied territory should at least enclose;the line can be formed by creating a line halfway across the map between the keeps. Anything beyond this line is generally considered over expanding and suggested not to bypass this line. (Building Concept) Can be referred to as the line of demarcation. HalfStep :AKA:半歩 romanized hanpo Occurs when due to quick gameplay. Shows the character is doing a sliding animation. (This is a gamebug and has been debated whether or not it is bannable) *'As of 4/13/12 Half Step is bannable in JPFEZ' HF short term for hellfire or Fire D Hide The skill which scouts use in order to remain hidden from enemy players and while in hide scouts can use punishing strike to deal massive damage. However while in hide enemy players may still be able to target hidden scouts Hide Search Refers to the technique of wavering around the screen to search for hidden scouts. HP Short term for hit points or health points Hord/Yellow Shorthand for referring to players from the Kingdom of Hordaine Hybrid Refers to warriors and scouts who have skills from multiple weapon trees. ie (A warrior with a mix of 1-h,polearm or greatsword skills or a scout with a mix of bow,dagger or gun skills.) I Infantry A grunt or player at frontline sides J K KS Short term for kill steal which another person steals the kill by dealing the last 1 or 100 damage (unimportant) L Lag Refers to delay in attacks or input such as chat and character movement Lagger An insult against a person with high ping Lag Fix This refers to disabling Nagle's Algorithm to increase the speed at which your computer sends and receives packets. Nagle's Algorithm can be disabled in many ways. Leading Attacks Doesn't mean to lead an attack against a map or lead your side to victory, but means to aim a couple of steps ahead to hit your opponent. Explantion: FEZ is a third person shooter meaning targets will never stay in one spot, resulting in the fact you will need to aim ahead at where you think your opponent will move to. LoO Short term for Land of Origin M Macro A shortcut in which players can use to quickly display chat Main Crystal Refers to the crystal closes to the allied Keep Main Line The one half of the map where most of the territory is held. Always the side with the most combat. MDB Short term for Mount Despire Base Mercs Refers to players from third party kingdoms entering into a war ,or players on your side that are not allied with your kingdom. Mining The task of mining at a mining crystal to mine for crystals to build or summon Mining Crystal-The large shiny blue object depicted on the map as a diamond where you can mine crystals for objects of war. MM A short term for mission maps which used to achieve an official shop Multi-Enchant Method of enchanting multiple weapons until a desire enchant is reached. Generally only done by hardcore players and is extremely ring expensive. (Enchanting multiple times until +15 Attack Enchant is reached) N (Nation Name)-pool ex:Netzpool,Yelspool,Hordpool,Gevpool,Cespool Used to name the general consensus of noobs in a nation Netz/Red The shorthand for people from Netzavare O OB short term for obelisk OBsim short for the obelisk building simulator. You can find a simulator in the links page. Objects of War Another name for Buildings and summons OS short term for the official shop Overkill Refers to using an extremely powerful skill on an enemy with low HP. Usually results to a waste of PW. ie: Using Punishing Strike on an enemy with 1HP. P Phantom Step Refers to the bug in game that causes a misalignment in character position. Causes other characters to appear in very weird spots. A commonly known phantom step is when a warrior in midair strikesmash is rooted. ie:A player appearing on top of an obelisk or appearing inside of a building. PING The ping meter at the left bottom of the screen where your average latency is measured in ms and higher the value the greater the delay in attacks PW short term for power Pots A short term for potions Q QQ Originally a Warcraft term used to quit a match and quit the game. Typically refered to as tears only because it looks like crying eyes. R Recovery The animation which a character recovers from being knocked down while in recovery animation, a character may not be hit although certain skills can stop the recovery animation if hit by a certain skill during knockdown Root The status problem which a character is unable to move unless the problem wears off or the player gets hit Rush Keep A keep that is built close to the enemy keep to rush their base at the beginning of the game. Also known as the chimming keep. S Sabotage The harmful act of trying to cause your team to purposely lose the war. Sabotage is bannable in all versions of the game. DO NOT ATTEMPT Sapper A person who is attacking an obeselik Scanning The term using for looking for hidden scouts SideLine Area of minor combat near the frontline SideSwitch Refers to switching weapons while sidestepping. Normally done by hybrid warriors or scouts. SS Short term for Strike Smash or could mean Screenshot Stealth Rat A term from JPFEZ refers to a dagger scout that can sap without being noticed. Refer to the Stealth Rat guide for more information Stun The status problem which a character is unable to move or take action unless the duration of the effect wears off T Territory the amount of territory captured in war with obseliks TDM Short for Team Death Match one of the features of the Le Velza Colosseum; Going to Arena can also refer to this. TG Shorthand for Training Grounds; The area that is used to practice wars, the training grounds NPC can be found in every Capital and Galm Amusement Park in Vinelle Island. See the Training Grounds page for more information. TravelKnight Using a knight to get from one point to another then desummoning; Traveling knights usually travel to enemy base, desummon and Crystal Harass TreeBuilding The process of building objects on a tree which only avaiable in a few maps Twilight Shorthand for the Twilight Weapons or Twilight Weapons (Adv) Mission quest U V VB short term for Viper's bite W Wark short term for bulwark WaterBuilding The process of building objects near bodies of water usually next to the cliff or on rocks in the water Watcher (Knight) The secondary job of every player. Every player should watch out for enemies summons on the map and report them. More importantly they should above all things try to report the enemy chimera. Generally one knight is used to watch out for chimera specifically(Not required). Wind Mage Another term for a warrior that mainly focuses on the use of long range skills. ie: Crumble Storm tree branch skills WW Short term for Warworkshop which is used to summon giants Y Yels/Blue The shorthand for the Kingdom of Yelsord Z Zerg A starcraft term which is used to call the unpredictable events ,or problems that can happen during a game. Category:Beginner Category:Guide